Pussy Cat
by flamethelight
Summary: [CP1/Innocent Kyungsoo] "Hei, Manis. Siap untuk malam ini?" / "A-aku akan membantu Tuan untuk uuuh –orgasme... Aaah!" / "Ayo, D.O. Beberapa ronde lagi sebelum pagi datang." EXO Official Pair. GS!Uke PWP
1. Chapter 1

Pussy Cat

.

**Teaser**

**Author : flamthelight**

**Rate : M**

**Cast :**

_**Coming soon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan santai. Tidak mau terburu-buru. Padahal temannya sudah berteriak-teriak di telefon tadi. Tapi Kai bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru. Ia orang yang santai, sangat santai malah.

Kai itu hanya terburu-buru dalam urusan dan situasi tertentu. Contohnya adalah ketika bos galaknya menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mengerjakan laporan dan harus dikumpulkan besok harinya. Dan salah satunya juga dalam hubungan –uhm- ranjang.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terburu-buru. Hanya saja hormon mudanya yang selalu bergejolak ketika melihat cewek _sexy_, atau yang lainnya. Nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun membuatnya ingin _masuk _saat itu juga.

Omong-omong, sekarang Kai sudah sampai. "XOXO Club." Kai membaca tulisan di depannya. Ia menyeringai. "Tidak buruk juga."

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung di dalamnya. Setelah memberikan identitasnya, ia segera masuk.

Di dalam juga tidak terlalu buruk. Club ini sama seperti club-club lainnya. Ada panggung besar di ujung ruangan. Bar di pinggir kiri, dan beberapa sofa untuk _you-know-what-I-mean _berada di kanan. Di tengah-tengahnya ada _dance floor. _Pencahayaannya juga tidak terlalu minim. Kai masih bisa melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan jelas.

"Hei, bro!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oy, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai menuju sofa tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Kau terlalu lama. Lihat berapa botol yang aku habiskan sambil menunggumu." Chanyeol menunjuk botol-botol yang berceceran di depannya. Kai nyengir. Ia sangat tahu kalau sahabatnya itu kuat sekali minum.

"Jadi... apa bagian _special _dari Club ini?" tanya Kai _to the point_. Tadi sebelum Chanyeol menyuruhnya kemari, ia sempat memberitahukan kalau Club ini berbeda dari yang lain. Tentu saja Kai penasaran, sampai akhirnya dia di sini.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Di sini, ada pussy."

"_Pussy_?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu, vagina?"

"Bukan," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia terkekeh sebentar. "_Pussy_ itu nama panggilan untuk para pekerja di sini."

"Oh," Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, apa bagian serunya?"

"Ssstt, diam dulu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menunjuk salah satu wanita yang berdiri di dekat panggung. "Lihat, itu _pussy._Kau bisa lihat kan kalungnya?"

Kai mengangguk. "Silver?"

"Ya," Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi. "Dia _pussy _biasa."

"Maksudmu apa sih? Jangan berkelit-kelit!"

"Ssst! Lihat saja!" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, membuat Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau lihat itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk wanita yang memakai kalung berwarna emas.

"Itu _pussy _exclusive. Harganya mahal. _Pussy _exclusive itu jarang dipakai. Jadi masih _sempit."_

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, keuntungannya di sini, _pussy-_nya jarang dipakai, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Biasanya mereka dipakai sebulan sekali." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai pelan. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan _pussy _yang satu ini. Dah~" dan Chanyeol pergi. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya sambil berdiri.

Kai berjalan ke tempat bar, lalu duduk di atas kursinya. Setelah memesan minuman, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang memakai gaun minin berwarna merah darah.

Kai menyeringai.

"Ini minumnya." Bartender itu memberikan minuman pesanan Kai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk wanita incarannya.

"Oh, dia." Jawab sang Bartender setelah tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kai. "Dia D.O. _Pussy _baru di sini. Katanya sih, dia masih perawan. Bos bilang kalau harganya mahal sekali. Kau tertarik untuk mencobanya?"

Kai kembali menyeringai. "Ya, aku akan menidurinya. Malam ini."

.

.

.

TBC!

Notes :

Hei kaliaaaan~ flamethelight balik lagi bawa FF Rate M yang baru~ _wohoooo~ _Ayo dibaca terus direview yaaaa~! ^^

Ohya buat Naughty Baekhyun, kayaknya memang harus selesai di sana. Karna cerita itu PWP, jadi ga ada cerita lain selain 'gitu' dong ya?

Rencananya sih aku bakalan buat _side story_-nya kayak Naughty Kyungsoo atau Naughty Luhan atau Naughty-naughty lainnya/? Wkwkwk.

Kalo kalian mau side story dari Naughty Baekhyun, ayo review di Ffnya!

Kalo buat FF ini, aku juga bakalan ngasih couple lain selain Kaisoo kok. Tenang~ Kalau mau cerita ini lanjut, ayo review biar aku tambah semangat!

Hehe~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**flamethelight**


	2. Innocent Kyungsoo

**Chapter One : Innocent Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pussy Cat**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 1 of 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan di Club XOXO. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan keringatnya sudah sebesar biji jagung. Di depannya kini ada sebuah pintu.

_Room 1214._

_Gulp..._

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya kasar. Satu langkah lagi menuju neraka, bung.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan pelanggannya, Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu di depannya.

1...

2–

Kyungsoo menghitung sambil menutup matanya.

3!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Tepat saat pintu di depannya ia buka. Dan ia bisa melihat pelanggannya yang seksi sedang tiduran di atas kasur sambil memainkan jas mahalnya.

"Hei, Manis. Siap untuk malam ini?"

**Pussy Cat**

**Starring :**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Kim Jongin**

**Rate : M**

"Bos," Kyungsoo memanggil seorang lelaki dengan tubuh gempal yang sedang asyik dengan teleponnya.

"Sebentar," lelaki yang diketahui sebagai Bosnya itu berbalik. "Ada apa, D.O?"

"Err... Anu..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya –ini kebiasaan buruk dari dulu. "A-aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya..."

Bosnya mendesah pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?"

"Ma-maaf Bos... aku tidak mengerti."

Sang bos mengambil sebuah benda di sampingnya. Ia lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini, tontonlah video ini di sana," Bosnya menunjuk salah satu kamar di ujung ruangan. "Pelajari baik-baik. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membawa DVD pemberian Bosnya ke kamar yang dituju.

Sambil berjalan, Kyungsoo membolak-balikkan DVD yang ada di tangannya. Sekilas matanya melihat sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' di salah satu sisi DVD itu.

"Iiiih," Kyungsoo menjatuhkan DVDnya.

"Menjijikan." Ia membuat mimik seakan ia muntah.

Kyungsoo kembali memungut DVD itu setelah ia ingat kalau dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa..."

.

.

"Ahh, tuannhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah hebat. Pelanggan di depannya yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin itu sibuk mengulum nipplenya sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

"Kau manis sekali, sayang." Gumam Jongin. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum dan menggigit nippe Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah, jangan, uuh." Kyungsoo tambah mendesah.

Bibir Jongin kini turun ke perut Kyungsoo. Ia membuat banyak kissmark di sana.

Jongin melepaskan sisa pakaian yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. apalagi sambil mendengar suara desahan Kyungsoo yang luar biasa, membuat penisnya semakin mengacung.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo kita ke inti." Jongin berkata dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke atas kasur. Ia berdiri, lalu membuka sabuk pakaiannya dengan buru-buru. Setelah selesai, Jongin langsung menindih badan Kyungsoo yang sudah telanjang.

Nafasnya tertahan. Badan Kyungsoo terlalu indah untuk dilihat. Rambut hitam legamnya yang acak-acakan, mata bulatnya yang mengeluarkan sorot polos, dan mulutnya yang terbuka, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan jangan lupa, badan indahnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

Kyungsoo merona ketika Jongin menatapinya lekat-lekat seolah ingin memakannya. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo masih perawan dan belum pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki sejauh ini.

"AH!" Kyungsoo memekik. Ia merasa benda kenyal dan basah di kewanitaannya. Kyungsoo menoleh kebawah dan mendapati pelanggan seksinya itu sedang menjilati vaginanya.

"Tuan, stop... uh!" kali ini Jongin merasakan cairan kental keluar dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung terkekeh.

"Sudah orgasme, ya?" kata Jongin menggoda sambil memasukan jari telunjuknya ke vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memekik lebih keras. Tangannya meremas sprei kasur di bawahnya.

"Sial, vaginamu menghisap jariku terlalu dalam."

"Aaaah... Tuan... ahh!"

Jongin menambahkan jarinya. Kali ini dua jari Jongin ada di dalam vagina Kyungsoo.

"T-tuanh!"

Tiga jari.

"Aaah, sakiithh!"

Empat jari.

"Sial!" Jongin menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut.

"Nah, ucapkan selamat datang pada rumah barumu, Jongin Junior."

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah nonton video porno sebelumnya. Apalagi mempraktekan apa yang ada di film porno itu.

Dia hanya pernah mendengar cerita teman-temannya. Katanya, sih, bercinta itu enak. Bikin ketagihan walaupun awalnya sakit.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa membenarkan apa kata-kata temannya itu. Awalnya memang sakit. Apalagi Kyungsoo masih perawan. Tapi, lama-lama, rasanya makin enak. Kyungsoo serasa dibawa ke surga dan makan manisan yang banyak.

Tapi, surganya kali ini ada di kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati sekarang. Dan manisan yang banyak itu keluar dari mulut pelanggannya yang sedang menggenjoti vaginanya sekarang.

"Uh, kau sexy sekali."

"Vaginamu terlalu ketat!"

"Kau gadis pertama yang aku perawani."

"Dan, kau sangat nikmat! Uhh!"

Kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Jongin bagaikan manisan dari surga yang dikeluarkan khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Kata-kata kotor itu membuat Kyungsoo makin merona, dan juga, makin bernafsu.

"Ummhh," Jongin menjilat nipple Kyungsoo yang tegak berdiri. Lalu mengemutnya sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin lembut. "Tuanh!"

Jongin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Penisnya yang bersarang di vagina Kyungsoo itu makin membesar dan vagina Kyungsoo malah makin menyempit. Penis Jongin jadi serasa diremas-remas.

Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi menungging. Lalu ia mengambil vibrator di laci dan langsung memasukkannya ke vagina Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung mengatur getarannya ke yang paling maksimal.

"AAAAAH!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang. Dua benda panjang itu merojok lubangnya bersamaan. Membuat lubang vaginanya penuh dan juga, orgasme.

"Hei, hei. Kau sudah orgasme berkali-kali sedangkan aku belum." Ucap Jongin sambil tetap menggenjot vagina Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut. Kyungsoo merona karena gerakan Jongin itu.

"A-aku akan membantu Tuan untuk uuuh –orgasme... Aaah!" ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata karena gerakan Jongin yang semakin cepat.

Jongin menyeringai. "Baiklah."

Jongin segera mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari vagina Kyungsoo. Penisnya keluar bersamaan dengan cairan Kyungsoo yang sangat banyak. Jongin jadi makin bernafsu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kesusahan, apalagi dengan vibrator yang masih _menancap _di vaginanya. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan penis Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung memegangnya ragu-ragu.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya ia memegang alat kelamin lawan jenisnya. Apalagi yang sebesar Jongin.

"Rileks saja sayang." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak merona.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlihat seperti amatir. Bosnya tadi menyuruhnya untuk profesional. Makanya ia memberikan Kyungsoo kaset video porno. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang mempraktekan apa yang baru ia liat dari video itu.

Kyungsoo menatap penis besar Jongin yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu mengurutnya pelan. Ia dapat mendengar Jongin mendesis.

Kyungsoo mengurut penis Jongin lebih cepat lagi. Ia menggerakkan tangannya memutari penis Jongin. Dari atas sampai bawah. Jongin sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau masih perawan tapi sudah profesional." Puji Jongin sambil menahan desahannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa memuaskan pelanggan pertamanya.

Kyungsoo meremas penis Jongin agak keras. Penis Jongin yang tadinya sudah keras itu jadi tambah keras. Dan, Jongin merasa dirinya akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Tapi ia harus menahannya. Ia tidak mau harga dirinya turun karena orgasme gara-gara tangan gadis yang ia perawani. Itu tidak pernah ada di kamus seorang Kim Jongin.

"Masukkan penisku ke dalam mulutmu, D.O." suruh Jongin. Kyungsoo segera melakukannya. Ia memasukkan penis Jongin ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Uuuh, nikmat sekali." Jongin memejamkan matanya keenakan.

Jongin mendorong penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyugsoo hampir tersedak karenanya.

Saat sedang mengemut penis Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa vaginanya berkedut-kedut. Ia hampir lupa kalau di lubangnya itu masih ada vibrator yang bergetar maksimal.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo memekik. Jongin memegang dada besarnya tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Itu salah satu titik sensitifnya, dan salah satu bagian yang Jongin sukai dari tubuh Kyungsoo juga.

Jongin meremas dada Kyungsoo kasar. Membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengulumi penis Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas. Ia baru saja orgasme. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia orgasme. Bagaimanapun, semua titik sensitifnya di kuasai oleh Jongin.

Seperti vaginanya yang dirojok kasar oleh vibrator milik Jongin. Lalu buah dadanya yang diremas kasar oleh Jongin. Nipplenya juga sesekali ditarik tangan nakal Jongin. Dan juga, mulutnya yang masih mengulum penis panjang Jongin.

Jongin tidak kuat lagi. segala yang ada di tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu enak dan hangat. Apalagi mulut dan vaginanya. Penisnya yang masih dikulum Kyungsoo sudah sekeras besi. Jongin jadi tidak kuat untuk menahan orgasmenya.

"Aaah..." Jongin terpaksa mengeluarkan spermanya di wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo belepotan sperma miliknya.

Kyungsoo mejilat sperma Jongin yang ada di bibirnya ragu-ragu. Jongin yang melihat itupun langsung _bangun_ lagi.

"Ayo, D.O. Beberapa ronde lagi sebelum pagi datang."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun bercinta semalaman seolah tidak ada hari esok.

.

TBC

.

.

AKHIRNYAAA AKHIRNYAAAAA ;;A;;

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga ;;A;;

Aku asalnya putus asa loh. Gamau ngelanjut FF ini karena tangan yang tak kunjung bekerja karena otak yang tidak menyuruhnya /apa.

Maaf ya udah bikin kalian nunggu lama ;;A;;

Aku baru dapet semangat lagi setelah liat review kalian di FF ini sama FF Naughty Baekhyun. Dan aku kaget banget waktu liat FF Naughty Baekhyun dapet view 20.000! Wow! Kalian keren banget! Aku terharu :'3

Jujur aja waktu aku nulis ini... aku tuh entah keringet dingin atau panas. Entah juga karena bikin FF NC ini atau gara-gara kesel ngeliat EXO kalah sama Big Bang ;;A;;

Jujur aku kecewa ngeliat hasilnya. Asataga... kenapa presentasenya jadi jauh :'

Aku mau ngingetin aja, buat selalu vote EXO. Ayo lakuin ini bukan karena pingin ngalahin Big Bang, tapi sebagai bentuk cinta dan terima kasih kita buat EXO!

Mereka udah ngelakuin apapun buat kita, bahkan sakit pun tetep perform. Masa kita yang sehat-sehat aja gak mau ngegerakin badan sama sekali buat ngevote mereka?

Inget lirik Promise "I Will make you happy, like the 'we are one' word I've told you".

Ah udahlah banyak bacot aku -_-

Reviewnya ditunggu ya! Ppyong! ^^


End file.
